Cranky
' 'Cranky 'is a old green dockyard crane Bio Cranky bullied Thomas and Percy by delaying their loads and calling them "bugs". He later got his comeuppance after a tramp steamer crashed into him and had to be rescued by the two tank engines. Afterwards, he promised never to insult them. However, he still teases the engines, such as when Percy complained that there was too much work and when Henry arrived at the Docks in a barge full of fish. Despite his lack of sleep, Cranky works very hard. But his working attitude makes the engines cross whenever they think that Cranky is too slow - as a result of their insults, Cranky can cause accidents. Although he is naturally grumpy, Cranky has shown that he has a kind side too. Once he helped Thomas out of trouble when he and Percy were playing "Hide and Peep" by finding Percy in the dry dock. He has befriended a seagull that often visits him and has named it, rather fittingly, Seagull. Cranky is not fond of all animals though and is shown to have a fear of elephants. Cranky has an intense dislike for Salty's stories and Charlie's jokes. According to one of Salty's tales, Cranky is"the Monster of Brendam". In the seventeenth season, Cranky needed some help, so Kevin was sent to help him. However, Cranky refused the help, leading Kevin to fall into the sea. Cranky rescued Kevin, and apologised for being so mean. He later called Charlie silly when he told him about the elephant on the line, and warned Thomas about the icy tracks. In Tale of the Brave, Cranky attempted to stop a ship that Gator was on, after Thomas thought that Percy was on board the ship. However, this resulted in Cranky breaking, forcing the ship to turn back. Cranky was later unloading a crate from a ship at Brendam, but accidentally dropped the crate to the ground. Fearing the contents inside of the crate were broken, Cranky hid the crate out of sight, though it was later found and taken to the Town Hall. Persona The reason Cranky is so grumpy is because he is kept working day and night without rest. Cranky loves teasing the engines and has an intense dislike for Salty's stories. He rarely pays attention to tact due to his perpetual bad temper. However, Cranky has at times shown a bit of kindness, such as when he sympathized for Percy when Thomas went missing on Misty Island. Basis According to an interview, Cranky is based on photo reference of various cranes from the 1920s and 1950s. Livery Cranky is painted olive with black and brown pulleys amongst his mechanism and two work plates on each side that read "CRANKY". Appearances * Season 12 - Steady Eddie (''does not speak), Rosie's Funfair Special (cameo), Henry Gets It Wrong (cameo), Heave Ho Thomas! (cameo), Excellent Emily (cameo), and Tram Trouble (cameo) * Season 13 - Creaky Cranky, The Lion of Sodor, Slippy Sodor (cameo), The Early Bird, Percy's Parcel (cameo), Thomas and the Runaway Kite (cameo), The Biggest Present of All (cameo), and Buzzy Bees (cameo) * Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend, James in the Dark (cameo), Thomas in Charge (cameo), Being Percy (does not speak), Merry Winter Wish (does not speak), Thomas' Crazy Day, Thomas and Scruff (cameo), Merry Misty Island, and Henry's Magic Box * Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand (cameo), Toby and Bash (cameo), Percy's New Friends, Up, Up and Away! (cameo), Henry's Happy Coal (cameo), Surprise, Surprise (cameo), Stop that Bus! (does not speak), and Percy the Snowman (cameo) * Season 16 - Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Thomas and the Rubbish Train (cameo), Percy and the Calliope (cameo), Salty's Surprise (does not speak), Sodor Surprise Day, Emily's Winter Party Special (cameo), and Happy Birthday Sir! (does not speak) * Season 17 - Kevin's Cranky Friend, Steamie Stafford (cameo), Henry's Hero (cameo), Not Now, Charlie!, Too Many Fire Engines (cameo), Santa's Little Engine, Away From the Sea, Gone Fishing(does not speak), The Afternoon Tea Express (cameo), The Smelly Kipper, and No More Mr. Nice Engine (cameo) * Season 18 - Flatbeds of Fear, Disappearing Diesels, Thomas the Quarry Engine, Missing Gator, No Steam Without Coal (cameo), Spencer's VIP (cameo), Toad's Bright Idea (cameo), Long Lost Friend,Emily Saves the World, and Timothy and the Rainbow Truck * Season 19 - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby (cameo), A Cranky Christmas, Toad and the Whale, Salty All at Sea, No Help At All, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas and The Other Side of the Mountain (cameo) * Season 20 - Toby's New Friend (cameo), '' Specials: * Hero of the Rails (''cameo) * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * The Great Race * Journey Beyond Sodor (cameo) Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; thirteenth series onwards) * Glenn Wrage (US; thirteenth series onwards) * Hisao Egawa (Japan; fifth - eighth series) * Takaya Kuroda (Japan; ninth series onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; thirteenth - sixteenth seasons) * Simen Sand (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards, excluding the sixteenth season) * Walter Wigand (Germany) * Klaudiusz Kaufmann (Poland) * Jarosław Domin (Poland; Timothy and the Rainbow Truck and Emily Saves the World only) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada) * Octavio Rojas (Latin America; thirteenth season onwards) * Jeremy Luton (The Netherlands) * Liron Lev (Israel) * Dan Shatzberg (Israel) * Mauro Castro (Brazil) * Ángel Amorós (Spain) * Petri Hanttu (Finland; Misty Island Rescue onwards) Trivia * Cranky can be dismantled and moved to different locations, despite it never being mentioned or shown.However there have been cases where the dockside has been shown with Cranky nowhere to be seen. * Before the script cut, Cranky was to have a much larger role in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. ** In the aforementioned movie, he was located at Knapford Yards rather than Brendam Docks. * One of Cranky's models used to be display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Cranky's ladder seemingly leads to nothing, and no door has even been seen - it is unknown how his crew is able to enter him. Furthermore, he has never been seen with a crew. * Cranky's original Plarail and Wooden Railway models were painted light grey instead of olive green. * Since the sixth season, Cranky has had two metal strips holding up his crane arm, replacing the two chains present in the fifth season. * Cranky was the first character to be introduced to the TV series who was not Railway Series-related. * The My First Thomas model of Cranky is incorrectly painted blue instead of green. * He, apparently, has a fear of elephants. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued 1998) * Wooden Railway (normal and deluxe versions; deluxe discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued 1998) * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (regular and remote control; remote control discontinued) * Bachmann * Trading Cards (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * My First Thomas * Brio (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and metallic; Japan only) * Limited Edition Collection * New Block * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Motorized Railway Gallery CreakyCranky10.png|Cranky in CGI CreakyCranky53.png Head-OnCrankyPromo.jpg|Head-On Promo CrankyPromo.jpg|CGI Promo Head-OnCrankyPromo2.jpg CGICrankyIllustration.jpg CrankyandThomasCGIposter.png Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Boy Category:Cranes Category:Edward's Branch Line